


Down for the Long Run

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Mike Hanlon, blowjob, commission, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: Bill is obsessed with how large his fiancé is. Mike is in love with how his hands look on Bill's hips.[Commissioned by Cosmologier. - Thank you, love! I hope you like it.]
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Down for the Long Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmologier (cowsbark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsbark/gifts).



Bill was bad in public settings. For a semi-famous and successful writer, he wasn’t the best at speaking, his speech impediment only getting worse when he was around people. If those people were there specifically to see him, even worse. Book signings were, for lack of a better word, hell. Bill got through them by looking across the room, at Mike’s striking features and commanding presence, the mix of his height and general build making him hard to miss. 

Mike was a calming presence for him, always had been, since the second they met. It was a one look thing. Mike had smiled at him from across a small vintage bookstore in the middle of nowhere in Champagne, France, and that had been it for both of them. Two guys from Maine, both 31, and they met across the Ocean when they had been so close most of their lives.

Bill signed the final book of the day and, with a smile, he thanked the young girl standing in front of him. She smiled back and told him Chapter 12, in particular, contained her favourite wording of any book she had ever read. Bill tried not to cry, nodding his head too frantically, happy that his writing can mean so much to someone. It was all he had ever wanted. 

As the girl left, the staff got to work to put everything in order. Bill's agent was quick to give him a word and leave, promising to call, assuring Bill that he had done a good job. Bill had stopped listening halfway through, looking over his agent's shoulder so he could find Mike. 

When his agent left, Mike was standing near the Biographies, flipping through a thick copy of Walter Isaacson's Leonardo da Vinci. Tall, broad, dark. Bill had never seen a man as beautiful before he met Mike, and he was still to find anyone who came close. Bill looked at his watch and decided it had been too long since their last kiss, four hours ago. 

He walked over to Mike who was fast to catch him in his arms. Bill ran his spread fingers up his biceps slowly. Mike was only wearing a tight white t-shirt and light blue jeans, but the outfit was good at enhancing his size and, consequently, it was good at driving Bill crazy. 

Mike leaned down and his lips brushed Bill's. It always went like this. Mike would brush their lips together softly, gently, and he would allow Bill to choose the pace, to choose to kiss him as softly or as hard as he wanted, as gently or as deep. Sometimes Bill would find himself so drawn to his fiance he would forget where they were. This was one of those times.

Bill stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Mike's neck, his tongue entering Mike's mouth quickly, warm, wet and hungry. Mike made a small  _ hmpf _ sound, pulling Bill closer to him, wrapping his arms around his lower back. 

Mike could envelop Bill's waist completely with only one of his arms, so when he held him with both, he could touch both of his elbows with his hands. It made it so that Bill's body was completely flush against his, pressed together like they were one. One of the things they both liked about sex was that they genuinely couldn't see where one of them ended and the other began because Bill would crash against him so tight, wrapping his legs fully around Mike; and Mike would fit perfectly in between Bill's jaw and collarbone.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them.

They pulled apart and Mike scratched his head laughing. Bill was flushing red. 

"It's all set, Mr. Denbrough."

"Oh!"

"So, you can leave if..."

"Right." He rubbed his forehead, embarrassed. 

Mike turned around to hide his laughter. 

*******

Bill had no gag reflex, one of his many qualities, which he used and abused on at least a weekly basis. He liked feeling Mike’s thighs shaking underneath his hands, where he tried to hold him down and failed. Mike was strong, his weight being mostly muscle, and he could flip Bill with one arm while making a sandwich with the other. Still, when Bill sucked him off, Mike would sit back and just enjoy it, moaning and pulling Bill’s hair, allowing him to control the situation, to take care of him. Bill was well versed in the body of Michael Hanlon.

“H-” Mike let out a shaky breath. “God, baby, come here.”

Bill stopped sucking him off and cleaned the corners of his mouth. His jaw hurt, that wasn’t new. If Bill was used to anything it was the size of Mike’s cock stretching his mouth wide until he could barely breathe through his nose.

It only took two seconds for Bill to already be missing the weight of him on his tongue and the heat that would always spread through his cheeks, all the way down his neck and collar. 

Mike pulled him up by his waist in a quick swoop, placing him down on his thighs. Bill was straddling him now, both of their cocks out and rubbing against each other with an ache that was impossible to ignore. Mike felt...ignited like Bill had set fire to his insides. He locked the grey streak of Bill’s hair behind his ear and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Then, he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

“Yeah?” Mike checked.

“God, yeah.” Bill sighed, elated.

Mike laid Bill down on his back, legs spread, one on each of Mike’s thighs, with Mike sitting between them on the mattress. He poured some lube on his fingers and didn’t bother warming it up, knowing Bill liked the cold sensation on him. He caressed Bill’s hipbone with his thumb and smiled. “Ready?”

Bill nodded and quickly felt Mike’s index finger enter him, breaking past his rim. Mike had big hands, much bigger than Bill’s; he had longer and thicker fingers. The stretching process alone could be enough to make Bill cum if Mike wasn’t so good at it; if he didn’t know what pace Bill could take and for how long he could take it. 

He inserted a second finger and this time went deeper. Bill rocked his hips forward and sighed content. Mike spread his free hand over Bill’s stomach, holding him there, his fingers nothing but a feathery touch against Bill’s naked skin. He wanted Bill so much, cared so much. Wanted to hold him tight, to feel his shaky breath on his neck when he rode him.  _ Soon _ , Mike thought. Bill needed good prep each time; Mike was a big boy.

“Do you want me on top or do you wanna ride me?” He asked as a third finger went inside. 

Bill threw his head back on the mattress and rolled his eyes, hips moving uncontrollably. The hand Mike kept on his stomach moved down to his naval, just over his pelvis, and pressed down a little harder, keeping Bill still. He couldn’t have Bill getting too worked up or he wouldn’t last. 

“So?” Mike checked again.

“I wanna ride you.”

“Okay.” He spread his fingers inside Bill a few times, stretching him. Bill was already a whimpering mess under Mike’s touch, bucking his hips and pressing down on Mike’s hand.

Mike pulled his fingers out of him and Bill held himself up by his elbows. Mike wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back into his lap.

“Let me.” Bill asked, already breathless. 

His cock rutted against Mike’s and caused the larger man to throw his head back against the wall and exhale. Bill dropped a very generous amount of lube onto Mike’s dick and spread it, jerking him off with it. Mike bit his lip and ran one of his large palms up and down Bill’s side. 

“I want you so badly. I’m never gonna get tired of this.” Mike confessed.

Bill placed both hands on Mike’s shoulders, noticing how, even spread out, his hands couldn’t cover the full size of them. “You gotta help me.” 

Mike picked him up and held him over his lap, hovering. It was all too much, it was always too much. He loved this man with his entire being and he had no intention of stopping. He lowered him slowly, guiding his dick towards the smaller man’s hole. When Mike’s cock broke through the rim, Bill cried out.

“M’ sorry.” Mike hissed at the tightness.

“God, don’t be. It-it… Ah- It’s good.”

Bill closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together as Mike lowered him further down onto his cock. 

“Oh, my G-” Bill smiled. He felt drunk, he felt full, he felt loved.

Mike stopped, letting him adjust. They just sat there, holding each other, kissing slowly for a little while, with Bill essentially cockwarming him. Mike wrapped his arms around him. It was impossible for him not to notice their size difference. Sometimes people would comment on it, on how much larger (in every sense) Mike was. However, to Mike, Bill was larger than life. 

Bill licked the inside of Mike’s mouth and began rocking his hips back and forth, making Mike laugh with it. “I want-” Bill said.

“Hold on to me.”

“Mmm..” Bill waited for Mike to help him get into the rhythm, but once he did, all bets were fucking  _ off.  _

“Baby- Fuck-” Mike gasped. 

Bill was moving up and down at a voracious speed, his ass hitting against Mike’s thighs with loud noises. Bill was a loud, whiny motherfucker in bed. Even more so when he was in control and could decide the speed and depth. “Mm... God. Mikey. Mikey, baby....”

“Slow down, baby.” Mike pulled him against his chest and held him tight in one arm. He caressed Bill’s face with his free hand and looked into his eyes. “Let me feel you, kiss me.”

Bill melted into Mike’s arms with the thrusts slowing down and becoming more precise. They kissed slowly and Mike caught every one of Bill’s soft moans. “I wanna cum with you, together.” He whispered.

“I love you, I’m so in love with you.” Bill replied.

“You drive me crazy.”

“H- Baby, you’re so big. I-”

“Do you need to-”

“No, I mean- God… Look at you, you’re so big. You’re so gorgeous and you’re mine, fuck- How did you-”

“Shut up. Shut up right now and kiss me.”

“Fuck me harder.” He grinned.

“God, Bill-” He threw his head back, picking up the pace at his fiance’s request.

“Yeah- Yeah, right there. O-”

Mike thought about Bill’s words and looked up and down the small man riding his cock like that, like Mike was the single hottest thing in the world. Bill was a little firecracker of love and Mike was a lucky fucker. They both were.

Mike placed one hand on each side of Bill's hips, moving him up and down, staring at how his hands could wrap fully around Bill's hips. He gripped tighter, leaving finger bruises on them. He sucked on the skin of Bill’s neck and felt his Adam’s apple bob against his lips when Bill laughed softly in response to the bite.

“I’m close, I’m so close-” Mike moaned.

“Oh, baby, I’m gonna cum like this. I’m gonna cum just from this, without you touching my dick.” Funny how Bill never stuttered during sex; different parts of the brain.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

"You're so good- s- so-"

Mike fell forward, taking Bill with him. Bill's back hit the mattress as Mike fucked into him harder, with frantic thrusts and shaky breaths. "Bill, baby-"

"I'm gonna cum, baby."

Mike felt his own orgasm was close. He steadied Bill by placing both his hands one on each side of his face and caressing his temples with his thumbs. Bill wrapped his legs around Mike's hips, locking his ankles, then he came, shaking and moaning and bucking his hips. He clenched around Mike and he came as well with a bruising kiss to Bill's lips. 

*******

Bill's cum was sticky on Mike's stomach. They were lying naked next to each other, sweaty and fucked out. Bill felt dazed in the best possible way, smiling at the ceiling like he was high. Maybe he was. Mike was a hell of a fucking drug.

"I could die like this and I'd be happy." Mike said. 

Bill rolled on top of Mike, his torso taking over about half of his fiance's. Mike wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"You're so good at relaxing me." Bill replied. 

"I need a fucking shower."

"If you run us a b- b- bath, I will give you a shoulder massage."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Mike ran his fingers through Bill's hair, the white streak was always unruly in comparison to the rest of it. 

"We're getting married."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, baby."

Bill reached up and kissed Mike softly on the lips. "You think you'll get tired of me?"

"Never." Mike took one of Bill's hands in both of his, enveloping it completely. Then he held it to his lips and kissed the knuckles one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/richiekaspbra)
> 
> You can also find my Commission info there!


End file.
